


The Appointment Is At Tooth-Hurty

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2020 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Box ghost is shapest, Gen, Phic phight 2020, Sam is so done with this shit, Team Ghost, Tucker always jinxes himself, stupid humor, written at 3am so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: Tucker just had to jinx himself didn't he. Danny is just happy that it wasn't him who ended up with the short end of the stick this time.
Series: Phic Phight 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Appointment Is At Tooth-Hurty

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the latest for the Phic Phite prompt fills! I really shouldn't be writing at 3am but eh, here we are. Unbetaed, but feel free to report glaring errors! and R&R!

**X / Bonuscat**

**AO3 and FFN: Bonuscat**

  * **"I've bit myself sev -- OW! -- eight times already!"**



**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

“This is awful! The worst I say! The worst!”   
  
“Come on Tuck, it’s not that bad…” 

“Like you would know Sam! Do you not see it? Or hear it? It’s just all… nyyyeeeaah!” Tucker said as he dragged his hands down his face. 

“Really, Sam’s right it’s not-”

“No! It’s not alright! My mouth feels all wrong and "I've bitten myself sev- OW! Eight times already!”

“You can hardly see it if it’s any help…” Danny tries to soothe his friend.   
  
“Hardly, Danny? Hardly is not the same as not seeing it at all.” Tucker groaned. 

“It really is nothing. Lots of people have braces.” Sam said waving off the other’s concern.

“Yeah! All of ‘em are nerds though! Do you think this is good for my swagger? No, it’s not! And I’ve got a lisp now! This is the worst!” Tucker whined continuing to flail about overdramatically.

“I mean it was your own fault. You should have known better, out of all of us, you’re the least coordinated.” Sam huffed in exasperation. 

“Hey! ...well okay valid, but how was I supposed to know that was going to hit my beautiful face?” Tucker complained pouting now.

Danny sighed. Even though he felt this whole thing was technically his fault he was long past feeling sorry for his friend.

The whole thing happened the day before with Danny fighting the box ghost for the God only knows-ith time. The trio had opted to check out the new Dead Teacher movie when his ghost sense had gone off. 

With a groan and a long suffering sigh, they ducked into an ally so Danny could transform without being seen. A quick flight later and the trio were phasing into the nearby storage locker place. 

“BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND CUBED!” Came the nasally voice almost instantly. 

The trio exchanged glances. “Who’s turn is it?” Sam sighed out.   
  
“Danny’s I think?” Tucker responded by pulling out his PDA to double check. “Yep, Least we won’t miss the movie then,” he said simply.

“Fine, fine.” Danny huffed out. 

“HOW DARE YOU IGNORE THE BOX GHOST! NOW YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY CARDBOARD FURY!” The blue nuisance spouted, throwing up his arms to do his ‘scary fingers’ before looking around the storage unit and levitating a box to himself. “NOW FEEL THE PAIN OF… FRAGILE!” 

The ghost telekinetically threw the box at Danny while the glassware that was in the box shot out after the box sailed right through the halfa’s intangible body. “Right, so, don’t suppose you would mind saving me the trouble and just go back to the zone until tomorrow?” Danny tried hopefully.

“NEVER! YOUR SILVER CYLINDER CAN NEVER KEEP ME AWAY FOR LONG! IT IS INFERIOR TO THE MIGHTY CUBE!” The ghost rebutted in turn.

“Actually, the triangle is the strongest shape, from a building and construction standpoint anyway…” 

“Not helping Tucker!” Danny shot back to his friend.

“INSOLENT CHILD! HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH THE GOOD PERFECTLY GEOMETRIC BEAUTY THAT IS THE CUBE!” The Box Ghost roared in defiance before floating a myriad of boxes swirling around him in a tornado. He keeps up the excerpt of power for a moment before launching them rapid fire towards Tucker with a shout of “TAKE THIS FOUL BOX HATER!” 

Tucker yelped and ran towards the back wall of the locker ducking out of the way just in time as a heavy ‘thunk’ hit the wall from the tossed cardboard weapon. “Hey foul! That was a rectangular prism!” 

The call only made the box ghost roar in anger once again while Danny sighed, not even caring about the whirlwind of cardboard being empowered by the ghost. With a flat look, he unhooked his thermos and aimed it at the annoying spectre, and fired.

It was super effective! Box ghost was caught.

The form of ghost warped and stretched as he was pulled inside, before only a little bit of bluish smoke was left. Danny quickly capped the device and floated back to the ground with a deep sigh of relief. 

“I’m keeping you in there until tomorrow,” Dany grumbled down to the thermos. 

Tucker and Sam made their way out from behind the items they had ducked behind to come over to the halfa. “Honestly Tucker, how many times have you triggered him into being more annoying than usual?” Sam growled out kicking the other boy’s shin in an attempt to accentuate her words.

“Oh come on. It was funny, besides it wasn’t like anything too bad happened,” Tucker waved off, hand making a shooing motion in the air.

“Tucker you idiot! You know never to say stuff like that! You’ll kill… and rekill us all!” Danny chastised angrily. 

No sooner did the words leave his lips did two things happened...

One; Sam jumped away from Tucker towards Danny clinging to the halfas armed as though Tucker had suddenly been electrified, and Danny was her only life line… And two; the boxes that the Box Ghost had been exerting his power over chose that moment to fall. 

Danny turned intangible on instinct, taking Sam with him into the land of the incorporeal, while Tucker hearing a rattling noise above his head, stupidly looked up at it instead of simply running. A heavy torrent of boxes and their contents cascaded down onto the teen, practically burying him alive. 

Then the avalanche was finished Danny allowed himself and Sam to phase back to normal before he called out, “Tuck? You good?” 

Sure enough, the haphazard teen popped his head out of the pile with a thumbs up. “I’m good…” he groaned out in exasperation.

Danny sighed and went over to his friend to pull him out of the boxes. “Come on, let’s get outta here, we still got that movie to watch.”

With that, the halfa teen flew his friends back to the alley next to the theatre de-transforming and cracking his back. As they headed towards the movie theatre, Danny pointed out a small group of girls from their school and Tucker ran ahead. He got to the door first and caught the eye of the group of girls as they came up to the doors as well. 

Thinking he’d be a ‘gentleman’ he wiggled his eyebrows and rushed forward to open the door for them. Only to whack himself in the face with the door as he did. 

He yelped in pain and cupped his hands across his mouth. His friends ran over to him instantly fretting over his well being as soon as they saw the small dribble of blood. 

“Oh my God! Tucker you okay!” Danny asked eyes wide as he began mother hen mode. 

“Oh. Hey, look… That yours?” Sam asked, pointing to the tooth on the ground. 

Instantly Tucker’s demeanour changed, and he became pale as could be. “Mah toof! Mah woods sound sunny...!” The teen blinked wide green eyes to his half ghost friend before running his tongue along the inside of his mouth. If possible he paled further.

“I think you should call your mom, man,” Danny said after looking at his friend’s open jaw. 

“Oh no! How messed up is my beautiful face man? Am I still gorgeous?” Tucker wailed.

The phone call to his parents went well… If you could call his mother laughing at her son’s expense well. Regardless the emergency dental procedure was booked and ready, leaving the teen with an implanted tooth and braces to pull the others that got knocked in the process back in line. 

Tucker licked at the thin wire at the front of his teeth and groaned. “I can still feel it! And my tongue is so sore from biting it!” he complained, “It’s like they pulled my teeth back too far or something…” he groans.

“Well, should we get you one of those rings that babies chew on instead?” Sam huffed out. 

“What? No why…. Sam, you’re awful” Tucker whined out. 

“Well then quit griping about it, I’m sick of hearing about it. So unless you want me to knock out more teeth quit showing them off and just take your turn.” Sam growled out shoving the bowling ball from the rack in her basement into Tucker’s chest.

“Bu-”

Sam rounded on him once again a new bowling ball in hand holding it like a shot put threateningly. 

Tucker let out a long suffering sigh, before tossing the ball down the lane. Once his pins were hit he turned to Sam and Danny once again. “Just tell me I’m beautiful?” he pouts.

Sam and Danny exchange a look and Danny smirked evilly turning back to Tucker as he changed into his ghostly form. 

“Hey man, what are you-” the last thing Tucker remembered of that day was Danny phasing into his body.

-.-.-.-.-

**Complete**

**Total words: 1472**


End file.
